


Ванна

by WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: мини G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Куратор велел Солдату отдыхать, а сам даже не позаботился о криокамере.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: мини G - PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608529
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Ванна

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено [все-знают-какой фотографией](https://pin.it/plazpqx7rauair)

Новый куратор был... горе какое-то, а не куратор. Даром что называл себя другом Солдата. Ага. Таких друзей – за шкирку и в музей, как говорил куратор Карпов. Вот он был правильный мужик, не то что некоторые.

Да, положим, Солдат частично вспомнил Роджерса. Положим, даже не убил. Но одно дело – помнить кого-то, а совсем другое – с ним работать.

Новый куратор оказался... тюфяком. Лучше и слова не подобрать. Мямлил, будто боялся отдать приказ. Вежливый – зубы сводит. И какой-то... боязливый, что ли. Все время смотрит на Солдата, будто виноват. «Баки, может, ты ляжешь спать? Баки, может, тебе принять ванну? Баки, ты не хочешь поговорить?»

Солдат эту вежливость давно знал и боялся. Такие всегда начинают вежливо. Разговаривают. Ищут слабые места.

«Я знаю, тобой многие пытались управлять, и некоторые – слишком жестоко. Но я уверен, мы с тобой подружимся, Солдат».

«Ты увидишь, со мной очень легко работать. Тебе нужно просто меня слушаться». 

«Не знаю, как они могли держать такое сокровище в криокамере. Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, как ты красив, Солдат?»

Тьфу. 

Все больше не хватало Карпова. Тот как грянет: «Солдат, а ну на место, дратататать!» И все понятно. И слушаешься. Знаешь: ничего неуставного не будет. 

А вот друзья...

Самое плохое, что Солдат сам признал Роджерса. Сам пришел к нему. Чего ждал – непонятно. Не этого же виноватого взгляда. 

Ладно. Дождался стоящего задания, и то слава богу. Какие-то склизкие инопланетяне пролезли через портал в небе и напали на Вашингтон. Причем опять Солдат подсуетился сам. Куратор его и брать-то с собой не хотел. Но если бы не хотел на самом деле – не говорил бы так громко в квартире, где стены толщиной в горчичник. 

Поэтому, выходя из комнаты со щитом, Капитан Америка наткнулся на своего Солдата – одетого по форме, в кевларе и со звездой.

– Где неприятности, детка? – спросил Солдат. Слышал эту фразу в каком-то фильме. Ему показалось, вышло лихо.

Но у куратора лицо опять скривилось. 

– Бак, может, тебе не надо? Может, тебе отдохнуть пока? Я сам...

Нет уж. Солдату в утиль рано. 

– Я готов отвечать, – сказал он отчетливо. – И директор Фьюри допустил меня до операций.

Хорошо все-таки, что он тогда Фьюри не ликвидировал. 

Стив вздохнул:

– Хорошо. Идем. 

Инопланетянам они дали взбучку – любо-дорого глядеть. Солдат отвел душу, нашинковал их, как картошку в салат. Правда, весь измазался в какой-то слизи, но, что уж там, на задании отличился. Даже приободрился как-то. И куратора пробрало, так что он наградил Солдата по дороге на базу – купил кофе со сливками. Солдат на самом деле кофе обожал – только никому не признавался, чтобы не отняли. Так и пил мелкими глотками, пока не долетели. 

И все было хорошо, пока не дошли до квартиры. 

– Ты такой молодец сегодня, – сказал Роджерс, и Солдат изо всех сил держался, чтобы не расплыться в дурацкой улыбке. Знаем мы эти похвалы. И чем это кончается, знаем, плавали. Поэтому он официально уточнил:

– Миссия прошла успешно? Ты мной доволен? 

– Однозначно. – Глаза у куратора потеплели, и появилось в них что-то... что-то очень родное, еще секунду – и Солдат вспомнит.

«Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс». 

«Ты знал меня всю жизнь». 

А потом Солдат моргнул – и как не было ничего.

– А теперь – как насчет отдохнуть, Бак?

Он вздохнул с облегчением. Он давно этого ждал. И так целый месяц без крио – любой устанет, даже суперсолдат. При слове «отдыхать» он словно кожей ощутил лед криокамеры и почувствовал необычайный покой, который наступает, когда закрывают крышку. 

Кажется, он все-таки заулыбался.

Но тут Стив сказал:

– Я наберу тебе ванну, хочешь?

Ванну? Нет, конечно, Солдата уже хранили в ванне со льдом. Он не очень хорошо помнил, как это было. Может, не так уж крепко он в ней и спал.

И все-таки. Щ.И.Т., международная организация, у которой наверняка много богатых покровителей – и его опять собираются держать в ванне?

Спасибо, не в подполе с картошкой. Такое с ним тоже уже случалось. Кажется.

– Спасибо, Стив. – Куратор любил, когда его звали по имени. – Я сам наберу. А...

Роджерс смотрел выжидающе.

– Где мне взять лед?

– Лед? – нахмурил брови Стив. – Но ведь сейчас не так уж жарко. Баки, у тебя случайно нет температуры?

Он тронул Солдату лоб. Тот не шелохнулся. Рука у Стива была теплая. 

– Да вроде бы все нормально... Ну хочешь, я тебе сделаю кофе со льдом?

– Хочу, – из чистой наглости сказал Солдат, и Стив почему-то так просиял, что он не удержался: – Пожалуйста. 

Но, как бы то ни было, льда из кофе на заморозку не хватит. И вода в кране не настолько холодная. Солдат это проконстатировал, сидя на краю ванной.

Ладно; может статься, это очередной тест. Он не беспомощный, гуглить умеет.

За полчаса он нагуглил вполне приличную компанию по производству льда и успел заказать несколько партий, с мстительной радостью расплатившись карточкой куратора – а нечего оставлять ее где попало. 

«Все-то надо делать самому, – явственно ворчал в голове голос Карпова. – Понабирали лимиты! Сталина на них нет!»

Солдат внимал голосу с ностальгией. Он ощущал с недавнего времени, как сильно скучает по Карпову. Чем дольше он оставался вне криокамеры и без обнулений, тем четче становились воспоминания о кураторах. По многим из них он совсем не стал бы скучать. Но вот Карпов...

Солдат с удивлением понял, что будет скучать по Стиву, несмотря на всю его мягкотелость. Потом – еще с большим удивлением – он подумал, что когда-то по Стиву уже скучал. Сильно, до боли.

«Ты знаешь меня всю жизнь».

«Ты мой друг». 

Господи, ему в самом деле пора в крио. Да хоть бы и в ванну со льдом. 

Когда приехал рефрижератор и дюжие ребята начали заносить в квартиру ящики, куратор, казалось, удивился. 

– Что это, Бак?

– Лед, – очень терпеливо сказал Солдат. Как будто Роджерс никогда не видел, как замораживают.

И откуда он такой взялся? С курсов «Маленькие помощники Гидры» для людей с ограниченными возможностями?

Вслух он этого не сказал только потому, что помнил, как дорого обходится остроумие. 

Но теперь Солдату было как-то совестно оставлять куратора одного. Вот так уйдешь в крио, а он наделает глупостей. Одна надежда – что Гидра за ним присмотрит. То есть Щ.И.Т. 

Когда дверь за поставщиками закрылась, Солдат стал носить ящики в ванную и высыпать лед. Роджерс увязался за ним. Впрочем, это соответствовало процедуре. Он же обязан проследить, чтобы заморозка прошла успешно. 

– Помнишь, – зачем-то сказал куратор, – как мы с тобой возвращались домой в рефрижераторе?

Солдат так и замер с пустым контейнером в руках. Потому что помнил. Удивительно; раньше он не знал, что в его голове хранится столько воспоминаний. 

– У тебя был совсем красный нос, – сказал он, хотя это было совсем не по уставу. – И руки ледяные.

Оказалось, что это воспоминание ему не нравится. Он тогда подверг опасности здоровье куратора – и сейчас в толк не мог взять, зачем. 

Но Роджерс улыбался; значит, Солдат уже расплатился за ту поездку. Он вздохнул и начал раздеваться, аккуратно складывая одежду, пока не остался в одном белье. 

– Эй! Ты в самом деле полезешь в эту ванну?

Солдат не удостоил его ответом. Но тот не унимался. Сказал все тем же нерешительным тоном:

– Баки… В ванну обычно забираются без одежды. Я сейчас выйду, просто…

А вот этого Солдат снести не смог. Когда-то они в самом деле это делали. Когда-то они держали его раздетым, чтобы наказать – или принудить к чему-то? Но он, черт бы все побрал, стал отличным Солдатом. И в последнее время никто его так не наказывал. Пусть он оружие, но даже у оружия есть…

Он поискал слово. Cперва не нашел, а потом ударило, как током.

Достоинство. 

И он не позволит Щ.И.Т.у и даже новому-старому куратору отнять у него то, чего не забрала даже Гидра.

– Сэр, – сказал он настолько вежливо, насколько смог. – Вы сказали мне, что довольны мной, верно? 

Стив кивнул.

– Операция прошла успешно, верно?

– Ты же сам знаешь, Бак…

– Я имею право на отдых, – все также вежливо сказал Солдат. – Я рассчитал необходимое количество льда, которое поможет мне находиться в состоянии заморозки в течение месяца. Техникам нужно только следовать плану, который я оставил на раковине. – Он сообщил это не без гордости: тест был не из самых простых. 

– Подожди. – Стив прервал его, не дав сформулировать главную просьбу: не уходить на лед раздетым. Он долго хмурил брови над оставленным на раковине листком – и это тоже было ужасно знакомо. 

А когда он снова посмотрел на Солдата, взгляд у него был стальной. Куда только подевалась нерешительность.

Ну все, вот и кончилась дружба. Сейчас начнется. Солдат снова оказался прав. 

– Послушай, Баки. Заморозка – это устаревший протокол.

Ага, эти разговоры он тоже знает. И хуже всего – почти никогда нет возможности проверить. 

– Ты ведь больше не работаешь на Гидру. Ты работаешь на Щ.И.Т. 

– Это одно и то же.

– Нет, – возразил Стив, и в его голосе прозвучала такая же сталь. – Так было раньше, но не сейчас Щ.И.Т. – отдельная организация со своими правилами. 

Вот тут Солдату стало не по себе. Куратора называл лимитой, а сам… Даже не поинтересовался новым сводом правил. Конечно, Солдату не полагается задавать много вопросов… и все же. 

– И какой же теперь протокол? – он надеялся, что не звучит совсем уж безнадежно. – Был приказ «отдыхать». 

– Совершенно верно. Был приказ. Но я имел в виду обычный отдых. Без заморозки. 

Теперь Солдату стало понятно и то, почему они не оснащены криокамерой. 

– Без заморозки, – пробормотал он, – я буду бесполезен.

– Устаревшая информация, – снова кивнул Стив. – На самом деле ты провел без криокамеры месяц и не потерял боевых качеств, и сегодня это доказал. Так что дальнейший отдых…

Он замялся. И в конце концов сказал прежним, совсем не кураторским голосом:

– Давай выгребем этот лед, и я наберу тебе нормальную горячую ванну. А потом ты поешь и постараешься поспать. А если сразу не заснешь – посмотрим фильм. У меня их в списке много…

Вот дела, подумал Солдат. Это что же получается – повышение? Или… или в Щ.И.Т.е просто другое отношение к оружию? И оно рассматривается как полноценный сотрудник?

Как бы то ни было, Солдату эта новая политика нравилась. 

– И мне будет позволено ознакомиться с новыми протоколами? – спросил он, обмирая от собственной дерзости. 

– Разумеется. 

– Но, куратор, – он сбился, – Стив. А что же делать со всем этим льдом? 

Стив оглядел ванную. Опять такое знакомое выражение лица – «Прости им, они не ведают, что творят». 

– Коктейли, – сказал он наконец. – Мы будем делать много, много коктейлей. 

И Солдат наконец позволил себе улыбнуться. Широко, во весь рот. 

– Так точно, – он собирался сказать «сэр», но язык почему-то соскользнул. – Так точно, Стив.


End file.
